The present invention relates generally to the field of optical communication systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for managing one or more optical elements.
Optical amplification systems are becoming increasingly complex. For example, the number of channels being amplified continues to increase as the spacing between adjacent wavelengths utilized decreases and new communication bands are implemented. Moreover, as the distance the optical signals traverse increases, the number of optical elements and spans of fiber in each optical link increases.
As the amplification systems increase in complexity, it becomes increasingly difficult to track and manage the specifics of how each element is provisioned and the operational characteristics of the elements.
The present invention recognizes a need for a method and apparatus operable to facilitate monitoring and/or management of the operation of one or more optical elements. Various implementations of the present invention reduce or eliminate at least some of the shortcomings of conventional element management approaches.
In one aspect of the invention, a method of managing one or more optical elements comprises storing in a memory, provisioning information describing at least one setting of an optical element and monitored information describing at least one operational characteristic of the optical element. At least a portion of the monitored information is correlated with at least a portion of the provisioning information. The method further comprises maintaining in the memory, a correlation history comprising the provisioning information stored over time and the monitored information correlated to that provisioning information.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of managing one or more optical elements comprises accessing a memory comprising monitored information describing at least one operational characteristic of an optical element measured at a plurality of time periods. The memory further comprises provisioning information correlated with at least some of the monitored information. The provisioning information describes at least one setting of the optical element. The method also comprises retrieving provisioning information correlated with monitored information reflecting a desired operational characteristic of the optical element. In addition, the method comprises applying at least a portion of the retrieved information to an application operable to monitor and/or modify the performance of the optical element based at least in part on the retrieved information.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a system operable to facilitate management of one or more optical elements comprises an element agent operable to receive provisioning information describing at least one setting of an optical element and monitoring information describing at least one operational characteristic of the optical element. At least a portion of the provisioning information is correlated with at least a portion of the monitored information. The system further comprises an element memory accessible to the element agent and operable to maintain a correlation history for the element, the correlation history comprising a plurality of correlated provisioning and monitored information measurements.
Depending on the specific features implemented, particular embodiments of the present invention may exhibit some, none, or all of the following technical advantages. For example, various embodiments of the invention facilitate maintaining a correlation history including provisioning information correlated with monitored information over a period of operation of an optical element, an optical link, or a plurality of optical links. The correlation history can facilitate various maintenance operations and/or efficiency enhancing functions with respect to the element""s and/or link""s operation.
For example, a graphical user interface (GUI) could display one or more sets of correlated provisioning information and monitored information to facilitate identification of trends in operation, to identify a malfunctioning component of the element, to facilitate optimization of operation, or various other utilities. As another example, the correlation history could facilitate xe2x80x9cbefore and afterxe2x80x9d comparisons to assess the impact of a change in provisioning to the operation of the element and/or the link.
As still another example, the correlation history could facilitate identification of improper or inefficient provisioning settings in a particular element or link. As a related example, the correlation history could facilitate reversion provisioning. For example, the correlation history could store a set of provisioning information, which is known based, for example, on past experience to yield desired results. By indexing the correlation history using a portion of the provisioning information and one or more desired operational characteristics, the remaining provisioning information associated with the desired operating characteristics can be recalled and applied to the element and/or the link.
These are just a few examples of advantageous uses of a correlation history in an optical amplification system. Various other uses of this information fall within the spirit and scope of this invention. Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one of skill in the art from the attached figures, description, and claims.